Many consumer and office products, such as binders, notebooks, portfolios, planners, date books, insert pockets and the like are made of or include a pair of flat, opposed panels joined together at their outer edges to define a pocket therebetween. Such pockets may be prone to wear and tear over the course of time. More particularly, the outer edges of the pocket may be stressed and may tear. Accordingly, there is a need for a pocket design which can accommodate such stresses and avoid tearing thereof.